Un día sin Jaken
by Didax
Summary: Jaken se ha ido el busca de su báculo perdido. Sesshomaru se queda solo con Rin, dándose cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que carga su sirviente.


_El fic diario! xD_

Un día sin Jaken

Sesshomaru no se encontraba de mal humor, para sorpresa de los demás. Hasta había cruzado más palabras con Rin y Jaken de lo habitual, mas no iba a dejar que el estrés de este último lo contagiara.

Días atrás, Jaken había perdido el báculo de dos caras, así que se sentía afligido y se comportaba de una manera poco correcta. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por ocultar sus emociones, y decía todo lo que se le ocurría, lastimando a Rin.

Él, Sesshomaru, no iba a permitir que esa situación continuara así.

-Jaken.

-¿Hai, amo bonito?- pronunció con voz temblorosa.

-Vete a buscar el báculo, y regresa cuando lo encuentres- así se podría deshacer de él por algún tiempo- ¿Lo entiendes?

-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama…

Rin no había dicho nada porque estaba muy concentrada observando una extraña forma en una piedra, y le intrigaba, así que en ese momento no tenía ojos ni oídos para nada más.

Jaken se había marchado ya en busca de su "arma", y ellos habían reanudado su viaje para encontrar a Naraku. Pasaron unos minutos, y Sesshomaru halló el báculo escondido en un arbusto. Si llamaba a su sirviente, el día que pensaba librarse de él se vería arruinado, así que no lo pensó dos veces, abrió el Meido y lanzó el objeto a través de él. "Sin Jaken por un buen tiempo", pensó.

Rin lo había presenciado todo y le dio risa. La mayoría de las cosas que le hacía Sesshomaru a Jaken eran muy divertidas.

-Sesshomaru-sama, pero, ¿y si el señor Jaken no vuelve?- le preguntó con ojos tristes.

-Volverá-se limitó a decir. Lamentablemente sabía que así sería.

La niña le solía hacer preguntas a Jaken, pero ahora que él no estaba, se las haría a Sesshomaru.

-Sessomaru-sama, ¿a usted le gustan los humanos?- preguntó, ya que eso la tenía realmente inquieta.

Sesshomaru se paralizó. ¿Qué respondería? Si decía que sí, adiós orgullo, y si decía que no, Rin se iba a alejar llorando.

-… Más o menos- terminó diciendo.

Rin se veía decepcionada. ¿Y si entonces él "más o menos" la quería? Decidió preguntárselo.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿usted me quiere?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Ahí estaba. Si respondía que sí, sería su fin, y si no, también. Miró hacia otro lado, y asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Rin notó el gesto, y se abrazó a sus piernas fuertemente.

-Yo también a usted, Sesshomaru-sama- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Él pensó que la ronda de preguntas incómodas había finalizado, pero aún faltaba una.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿usted ha tenido novia?

-No- respondió inmediatamente- No me interesan las mujeres.

Era la verdad, aunque cuando lo dijo la débil imagen de Kagura apareció por su mente. Ella había muerto, así que la tenía que olvidar.

Rin se dio por satisfecha por ese momento con las respuestas que había obtenido, y decidió no hacerle ninguna otra.

Estaban caminando despacio, Rin no sabía por cuánto tiempo lo habían estado haciendo, y miró lo alto que estaba el sol. ¡Ya era tarde! Y le comenzaba a dar mucha hambre.

-Sesshomaru-sama… tengo mucha hambre- dijo la pequeña.

- Jaken ve a…- estaba diciendo cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. Un momento. Jaken no estaba.-… ven, Rin, vayamos a buscar comida.

Sesshomaru la guió a una parte del bosque donde abundaban árboles con montones de frutas, donde escogió las mejores y se las dio a Rin. Además, agarró bastantes, así que a la niña no le debería de dar hambre en un buen tiempo. "O al menos hasta que regrese Jaken", pensó.

Antes no se había percatado de cuan fuerte era la responsabilidad de su sirviente. Soportaba las preguntas de Rin, tenía que ir a buscarle comida varias veces al día, aguantaba los juegos, y todo para no decepcionarlo. Era útil, tenía que admitirlo.

-Sesshomaru-sama, juguemos a…

-No- la cortó él. No pensaba caer tan bajo.

-Ahhh- suspiró ella, pero un segundo después volvió a poner su cara de felicidad absoluta.

¿Por qué no volvía Jaken? Ya estaba tardando demasiado, de seguro se había quedado pensando cómo iba a ser la paliza por no conseguir el báculo y volver sin él.

Volvió a abrir el Meido, cogió rápidamente el báculo y salió de allí. Ahora sólo tenían que esperar a que volviera.

Jaken por fin se había decidido a volver con ellos, y siguió la esencia de Sesshomaru y Rin. Había perdido el regalo que su amo bonito le había dado, pero quería implorar para que lo dejara seguir a su lado.

Sesshomaru y Rin, por su parte, decidieron descansar en un lugar más o menos despejado en el bosque, ya que a la niña le había entrado el sueño. "Al menos ya se quedó dormida"pensó, y la miró, recostada en su mokomoko. Él se disponía también a descansar de su fatídico día, cuando percibió la presencia de Jaken acercándose tembloroso.

-A..Amo bonito, discúlpeme por lo que más quiera, no encontré el báculo que usted me obsequió hace tanto tiempo, déjeme seguir con usted…- estaba diciendo cuando de pronto el objeto perdido apareció tirado a sus pies.-… ARIGATO GOZAIMASU- dijo y repitió varias veces, con lágrimas en los grandes ojos.

Sesshomaru le tiró una piedra por costumbre, para que se callara y además por no haber regresado antes.

-La próxima vez no será igual- dijo, no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-¡Hai!

Y así terminaría el día, juntos, como lo habían comenzado.

_¡El último fic del año! xD De nuevo arigato, LeslieCaro. _


End file.
